<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Meeting of Kindred Spirits by Eposettemyass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680894">A Meeting of Kindred Spirits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eposettemyass/pseuds/Eposettemyass'>Eposettemyass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, i'm real sorry for this one guys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eposettemyass/pseuds/Eposettemyass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Thenardier and the man who claims to be Cosette’s father leads to some self discoveries and celebrations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>M. Thénardier/Félix Tholomyès</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Meeting of Kindred Spirits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So. You’re Colette's father.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tholomyes flashed Thenardier a bright smile and bowed his head as if to take pride in it. “The one and only.” He beamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thenardier huffed. “Don’t know why you’re so happy about that fact. She’s a brat. Can’t even sweep steps right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh I don’t doubt that. Her mother was only half pleasing to me, no doubt the child is any better.”</p>
<p><br/>
Thenardier tilted his head. “Why did you leave the mother anyways, Fantine was her name?”</p>
<p><br/>
Tholomyes sighed and pulled up a chair next to the other man. They both sat at Thenardier’s in in the early hours of the morning, the latter not being able to sleep and the former indulging him with stories of his past.</p>
<p><br/>
“”I got bored of her. <em>Far</em> happier now.” He said with a bite of sarcasm as he looked Thenardier up and down. “What about you?”</p>
<p><br/>
“What about me?”</p>
<p><br/>
“You don’t seem happy.”</p>
<p><br/>
Thenardier laughed. “None of us are happy. We’re poor, with ungrateful children, and I haven’t had a good fuck in almost two months. Terrible wife, terrible life.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Same.”</p>
<p><br/>
“You’ve a terrible wife too?”</p>
<p><br/>
“No.” Tholomyes grinned. “I haven’t a good fuck.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Damn.” Thenardier said. “Guess that makes two of us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a thick silence then. The air so heavy you could cut it with a knife. There was this odd tension, not uncomfortable but almost exciting, like something was about to happen. Both men could feel their hearts racing, but neither knew why. Until Tholomyes figured it out. Slowly standing up from his chair, he made his way over to Thenardier and stood in front of him, not even a foot’s distance away.</p>
<p>“You know….” He started slyly. “I can help you with your problem. And you with mine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thenardier perked up. “And how is that, Monsieur Tholomyes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carefully the man reached for his belt buckle and began undoing it. “I’ll show you how.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Thenardier could respond Tholomyes sank to his knees in front of the man and started to undo his pants. Though confused, Thenardier didn’t stop him. In fact, he almost wanted it. Needed it. Part of him begged for the other man to quicken his haste until he could spring free, and when he finally did Tholomyes smirked at how hard his cock was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Two months, sir?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What can I say.” Thenardier replied. “I’m a bit bottled up.”</p>
<p>Tholomyes, keeping his eyes on the innkeeper through every move, wrapped his lips around his purple cock. Thenardier closed his eyes in ecstasy, enjoying the white hot bliss that were the other man’s cherry lips. The sounds his tongue made evoked different sounds from Thenardier, panting. Moaning. He thanked god everyone was asleep so they would not be disturbed by his lewd noises.</p>
<p><br/>
Just as he was about to burst, though, Tholomyes stopped. “Not yet.” He said. “Now it’s my turn.”</p>
<p><br/>
Tholomyes stood so that his hips were parallel with Thenardier's face and fumbled out his own cock for Thenardier to suck. But as he entered the man’s mouth he realized he wanted more. Tholomyes fucked Thenardier’s mouth determinedly, his pace growing faster with each thrust. Thenardier, whilst his mouth was busy, pumped his own cock in his hands. The stimulation was like stars, the pleasure so hot it was almost painful. He screamed as he came, the sound being muffled by the other man’s cock. Tholomyes came soon after, the sticky hot liquid pouring down Thenardier’s throat like honey. When he finally pulled out, both men were panting wildly.</p>
<p><br/>
“Oh fuck.” Thenardier breathed.</p>
<p><br/>
“Yes. Oh fuck is right.” Tholomyes smiled.</p>
<p><br/>
After a few moments of silence Thenardier broke it. “You should stay. Here, I mean. For a few nights more at least.”</p>
<p><br/>
“You know?” Tholomyes simpered. “I think that would be a splendid idea.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote this when i was 15 for god knows whatever reason so i hope you enjoyed this horrible horrible mess &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>